


At Death’s Door

by helenatomkins



Category: The Society - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenatomkins/pseuds/helenatomkins
Summary: Elle gets a distressing phone call from Helena in the early hours of the morning, she rushes to find out what happened. An ellena fic based off dead to me.
Relationships: Ellena Helena/Elle
Kudos: 8





	At Death’s Door

~~~~Helena’s POV~~~~ 

The measured toll of the church bell rang out, once, twice, three times, signalling the start of a new day. Helena was standing by the sink in her kitchen, sponge in one hand scrubbing feverishly at the thick red liquid covering her other. She was shaking vigorously; it was almost as if an earthquake was running through her body. Streams of tears flowed down her cheeks, faster than her heartbeat. The blood mixed with her tears and the water as it ran down the sink, making a concoction which matched her guilt. She scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed until her hand was raw.

“why isn’t it fucking working” she choked out between her sobs. 

Helena stumbled backwards against the kitchen island and slid down it and onto the floor, her shoulders dropped in resignation and shaky hands covered her tear stained face. “fuck, fuck, fuck.” She mumbled incoherently.

Slowly running her hands through her hair, she averted her gaze to the ceiling, inhaling deeply. She sat like that for a few minutes, listening to her own heartbeat and the echo of the water running. She exhaled as she slid her hands slowly down her knees and onto the cold, hard floor, before hoisting herself up steadily. 

Helena eyed her phone in deep thought, what do i do? She approached it cautiously and lifted it, the screen lit up with the picture of her and Elle at summer camp last year, they looked so happy and carefree, like nothing could break them. It all changed so fast. Her finger shook as she clicked on her contacts and called the only person she could think to call.

~~~~ Elle’s POV~~~~

Elle’s eyes snapped open to the sound of her phone ringing. She lazily looked around to her alarm clock, 6:30am. Her heartbeat quickened and her gut filled with apprehension like she knew something awful was coming. She switched her gaze to her phone, it lit up with Helena’s name. That’s weird. She thought to herself. Idly, she answered the phone. “it’s a little early Lena…” 

“Elle, I need you, right now” Helena whispered on the other end of the phone, Elle could tell she was sobbing, something was seriously wrong. Her gut churned as she rubbed her eyes vigorously, trying to wake herself up.

“What? Why? What’s happened Helena? Where are you?” She breathed out whilst she threw on a jumper and slipped on a pair of trainers.

“I’m at home, please come i’ll explain when you’re here” She sobbed out.

“I’m coming.”

Elle sprinted down the stairs and swung the front door open, she began dashing in a gut-wrenching and heart-pumping speed towards Helena’s house, she pumped her legs, gaining momentum with each push as she darted past buildings and trees. Her shoes pounded heavily across the ground and the cold winter air stung her skin and whipped her face. All she could hear was the sound of her own heart beating. 

Her mind raced through a thousand thoughts at once. All were of what happened. Was helena hurt? was someone else hurt? Her mind couldn’t focus on one thing and her brain felt like it was wired with electricity, pulling her in several directions at once.

She bolted up Helena’s driveway and stopped outside the front door, her breath quickening as she tried to appease her need for oxygen. She softly opened the door and ambled into the hall, making her way towards the kitchen. It was a mess, there was mud everywhere, and a thick red liquid coated the countertops. Elle screwed her eyebrows in confusion as worry set in. Her eyes averted from the countertops to Helena, she was standing there completely statuesque. The room was eerily quiet, all Elle could hear was the sound of her sharp panting. “Helena?”

The older woman jumped at the sound of Elle’s voice and she turned quickly, “Elle…” She whispered.

Her cheeks were tear stained and blood shot. That familiar glow in her eyes was absent as she watched Elle helplessly. Elle approached her cautiously. “What happened?” 

Once that first tear broke free, the rest followed in an unbroken steam. Helena fell to the floor and pressed her palms to the tiles of the kitchen, her tears splashing. She began to cry with a fierce force. “C… Campbell… I” She choked out, not able to form a sentence.

Elle immediately sat on the floor beside her, enveloping her in a tight hug, “it’s okay… I’m here...” she reassured, unsure of what was happening herself. Nothing could have prepared her for what Helena was about to say. 

“He’s… He’s dead.” Helena breathed out as she pulled back from Elle, looking her in the eyes.

“I killed him.”

~~

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! let me know what you think n if you’ve any ideas or questions let me now on here or on my twitter @helenatomkins! <33


End file.
